Pertarungan dengan Pikiran dan Kekuatan sihir
by Kirito 4869
Summary: haaaaaaaaah, monster Yu-Gi-Oh! ada disini, bagaimana cara melawannya yah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yo Minna! Disini saya pertama kali membuat fic cross Detective conan-Fairy Tail. Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang pertama kali saya buat disini, jadi maklum kalau kisah dicerita ini is less than fun, but i hope is enjoyable

Oke, cukup pembukaannya nikmati Fic Cross pertama saya

**Disclaimer : **

-Detective Conan : Aoyama Gosho

-Fairy Tai : Hiro Mashima

- This Fic : My Self

**Genre :**

-Fantasy

-Friendship

Conan P.O.V

Namaku adalah Edogawa Conan. bukan, nama asliku Shinichi Kudo. Pada saat pagi, aku terbangun dengan lesu dengan melihat tubuhku yang mengecil. Aku merasa diriku yang besar semakin jauh dari bayangan ku Aku. Bahkan aku bermimpi bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Ran memanggilku dan menyuruhku sarapan. Saat perjalanan pergi kesekolah grup detektif cilik pun datang seperti biasa dan menemaniku untuk pergi kesekolah, di sekolah, aku mendengar-dengar adanya pembuatan mainan yang bernama coocon versi ke 2, akhirnya aku mencoba pergi ke tempat permainan itu untuk berharap adanya permainan yang mendebarkan seperti permainan Old time London yang dulu pernah kucoba. (nonton Detective conan The movie 6 : Phantom of Baker Street)

Normal P.O.V

Saat conan dan teman-temannya sampai di tempat pembuatan game cocoon, conan melihat ada gambar seperti segel sihir di salah satu game cocoon tersebut. Di lain dunia, tepatnya di Magnolia, ada berita yang mengatakan anggota Guild Fairy Tail seperti biasa membuat kekacauan di kota, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragnell, Salamender Dragon Slayer yang selalu membuat kekacauan. Natsu membuat kekacauan saat melakukan pekerjaan, Cliennya membatalkan perjanjian pekerjaan bahkan sampai-sampai menyuruh pengawalnya untuk menangkap sang salamender ini. Sesampai di Guild, Lucy, perempuan dari tim Natsu ini marah-marah karena pekerjaannya berantakan dan tidak mendapatkan uang sama sekali. Dengan emosi, Lucy pulang kerumahnya. Saat diperjalanan, Lucy bertemu seseorang insinyur sihir membuat mesin sihir yang bisa mentransportasikan orang dari dunia bahkan dimensi lain. Lucy pun tertarik untuk melihatnya. Sang Insinyur ini ternyata penyihir jahat dari Dark Guild. Dia lah yang menempelkan segel sihir di pembuatan game cocoon yang dilihat Conan. Alasan sang insinyur ini menempelkan segel sihir adalah untuk dijadikan tumbal untuk ritual pembangkitan kekuatan kegelapan yang terkuat untuk master Dark Guild. Di dunia Conan, Conan dan teman-temannya tertarik untuk mencoba game Cocoon, saat dia bermain, tiba-tiba tubuh Conan saja yang menghilang.

Orang-orang yang ada disana kaget termasuk kelompok detective kecil yang baru memulai permainan. Conan ditransportasikan ke kota magnolia tepatnya di tempat mesin insinyur jahat. Orang-orang yang berada disitu takjub melihatnya termasuk Lucy.

Conan merasakan keanehan dalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya panas dan dia kembali ke bentuk Tubuhnya yang semula. Insinyur itu pun kaget, harusnya anak kecil yang akan keluar dari mesinnya , tapi kenapa Anak SMA,Pikirnya. Terpaksa insinyur jahat itu membawa shinichi yang masih lemah karena perubahan tubuhnya. Lucy yang begitu prihatin melihat Shinichi yang begitu lemah diseret sama insinyur aneh itu pun menolongnya dengan stellar spiritnya, terbukalah gerbang banteng emas, Taurus. Dengan Taurus, insinyur itu dibabat habis oleh Taurus dan Shinichi pun diselamatkan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa", tanya Lucy prihatin. Ya aku tidak apa-apa, jawab Shinichi. "Namamu siapa", tanya Lucy. "Namaku Shinichi", jawab Shinichi.

Lucy P.O.V

Aku merasa Prihatin terhadap pemuda yang bernama Shinichi ini, aku menanyakan dimana tempat tinggalnya. tapi, nama tempat tinggal itu asing bagiku, Beika. Aku pun membawanya ke Rumah sewaan ku. Menanyakan detail apa yang terjadi ke Shinichi bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Shinichi ingat sesuatu adanya segel sihir yang berada di game cocoon yang dia mainkan. aku pun langsung teringat akan insinyur aneh itu, bodohnya aku, kenapa aku menyuruh Taurus membabat habis Insinyur aneh itu, akhirnya Insinyur itu mental entah kemana. "Lucy-san", panggil Shinichi.

"Ah jangan panggil aku -san segala, panggil aku Lucy saja", jawabku, Ada apa? . anda adalah penyihir, bisa kah anda mengembalikan ku ketempat semula, pinta Shinichi. Aku pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setidaknya aku akan bertanya pada master.

-To Be Continued

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 J

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang mungkin menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic ku yang nggak jelas ini,sekalian di review, onegaisimasu. kira-kira apakah Lucy bisa menolong Shinichi balik ketempat semula?. Ikuti kisah selanjutnya, ya!

Ingat di Review! Maaf kalau jelek karena aku baru berada disini J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yo Minna! Saya mencari ide untuk chapter 2 ini butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 bulan. Wah menyenangkan kalau sudah selesai.

Oke, cukup pembukaannya yang pendek dan nikmati Fic Cross Kedua saya

**Disclaimer : **

-Detective Conan : Aoyama Gosho

-Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

- This Fic : My Self

**Genre :**

-Fantasy

-Friendship

Lucy P.O.V

Aku pun mengantar pemuda bersama Shinichi ini ke Guild Fairy Tail, tapi tak disangka bahwa Guild ku hancur berantakan, aku berpikir bahwa Guild ini diserang lagi ke 3 kalinya, apakah ada Guild yang ingin menghancurkan Fairy Tail untuk mengambil sesuatu lagi. (nonton bagian serangan Guild Phantom oleh Gajeel dan Carbuncle oleh Dyst), tapi aku mencari semua orang, tidak ada seorang sama sekali, yang kutahu pasti Natsu, Gray,Erza dan Happy harusnya berada disini. Tapi saat Shinichi itu menyelidiki, dia berkata bahwa mungkin ini ada pertengkaran. EEEHHHH?!.

Normal P.O.V

Apa katamu Shinichi, tanya Lucy. Aku hanya bisa berkata hanya adanya pertengkaran, jawab Shinichi. Lihatlah, dari semua pondasi yang hancur, hanya bagian yang ada kue terinjak saja yang hancur nya lebih parah, menurutku ini penyebab motif dari pertengkaran itu terjadi karena kue itu terinjak, dan terlebih lagi karena kalian penyihir mungkin ini hanya pertarungan biasa di duniaku, jika ada perang maka harusnya quest board, counter, dan semua segala macam disini hancur parah, tapi hanya sebagian saja dari guildmu yang hancur,dan juga tidak ada bau mayat dan darah di sekita sini, Lanjutnya. Wahh, Shinichi hebat, apa kau Detective terkenal ya di duniamu, pasti banyak kasus yang terpecahkan dan pasti punya banyak pacar ya, puji Lucy. Ah tidak seperti itu, rendah Shinichi. Tapi karena motifnya kue, Lucy tadinya kagum sama Shinichi malah takut karena anggota lain yang mempunyai sifat itu tidak lain adalah Erza...!, saat Shinichi bertanya siapakah orang yang kira-kira berkelahi?, Lucy pun tertekan, kalau dia jawab Erza, pasti Shinichi akan memarahinya dan Shinichi pasti akan babak belur, tapi Happy yang datang secara tiba-tiba mengasih tahu bahwa Erza dan Natsu sedang bertarung di Pelabuhan, akhirnya Lucy mengasih tahu Shinichi sambil berlari menuju kesana. Shinichi pun menghayal bahwa Erza itu adalah monster raksasa yang ganas. (sama seperti pikiran Lucy pada episode 4). Akhirnya sampai disana tapi, Erza sudah membantai Natsu dan Gray, Shinichi pun kaget, dikira monster ganas malah gadis cantik berambut merah tapi mempunyai tatapan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, Erza pun menghukum Natsu dan Gray yang sedang diikat oleh tali tambang, Lucy bertanya dengan deg-degan ke Erza, dimana master ?, Erza dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa master sedang ada di dewan penyihir, Erza pun melihat Shinichi dengan tatapan aneh, Shinichi yang ditatap Erza pun tiarap, berhayal akan di habisi. Tapi Erza bertanya dengan lembut ke Shinichi, namamu siapa?, Shinichi pun menjawab kalau identitasnya dan asal-usulnya dengan tenang, Erza yang kebingungan dengan asal-usulnya pun akhirnya pasrah dan tidak bertanya lagi, ngomong-ngomong dia kah Natsu, sang Salamender Dragon slayer yang kudengar dari masyarakat?, tanya Shinichi. Benar sekali, dialah salamender pembuat onar di sini,jawab Erza. Oh ya yang telanjang dada itu namanya Gray, lanjutnya. Shinichi saat melihat Erza yang sangat kuat itu dia jadi ingat Ran yang jago dalam karate, yah walaupun sifatnya saja yang beda kalau Ran sifat nya penyayang dan masih penakut ,tapi Erza kayaknya terlalu sadis deh (-,-). Natsu dan Gray pun diseret ke Guild, Shinichi yang mendengar teriakan Natsu pun teringat lagi pada seseorang, siapa ya? Oh ya suara itu kan suara petugas polisi Tateno Sumio yang ditangkap karena Pembunuhan, batin Shinichi. (nama suara Tateno Sumio sama dengan suara Natsu yaitu disuarai oleh Tetsuya Kakihara) Dia masih sedih karena cara petugas Tateno yang salah, melakukan pembunuhan karena hanya untuk menghukum korban demi nama keadilan. (nonton Detective Conan volume 665). Aku pun merasa benar kepada Inspektur Megure yang memarahi petugas Tateno Sumio, tidak pantas berkata keadilan karena kau seorang pembunuh.

Di Dunia Jepang.

Ehhh, Conan menghilang di game cocoon, teriak Ran. Iya, Conan menghilang dan satu-satunya petunjuk yang kami temukan adalah kertas segel ini, seperti kertas sihir, jawab Ayumi. Oh ya, menurutku mungkin jika ditempelkan lagi ke Game Cocoon mungkin kita bisa pergi kesana tapi masalahnya, kalau berada disana aku tidak bisa memastikan kesempatan untuk balik kedunia ini,jawab Haibara. Analisis Haibara ada benar nya, jika Seseorang pergi kesana mungkin bisa menolong Conan tapi belum tentu bisa balik lagi karena jika bisa balik lagi, seharusnya Conan sudah balik dari awal, tapi Ran bertekad untuk tetap menolong Conan walaupun harus selamanya tinggal di dunia sana. Dia pun langsung mengambil kertas segel itu dan berlari menuju tempat game Cocoon tersebut, tapi disana ada yang ramai, petugas pada ingin memperbaiki alat-alat Cocoon tersebut, Tapi karena Ran buru-buru dan membentak jika berani mengganggu, makanya petugas itu membiarkan Ran tetap bermain. Ran sebelum bermain menyisipkan kertas sihir di game cocoon, saat bermain tubuh Ran pun menghilang seperti Conan, tapi fisik tubuhnya tidak berubah.

Di Dunia Fiore

Ran samapai di kota Magnolia tapi tidak mengerti situasinya. Pada saat perjalanan untuk mencari Informasi, dia bertemu dengan tiga bersaudara berambut Putih, yaitu Mirajane, Lisanna dan Elfman. Setelah kenalan Ran langsung bertanya kepada mereka tentang Conan. Tapi alhasil mereka tidak tahu, Mirajane pun menyarankan untuk ke Guild. Ran pun menurut dan ikut pergi dengan tiga bersaudara Strauss. Sampai disana mereka semua kaget, Mirajane melihat Guildnya hancur dan lagi dalam pembenaran oleh Erza, Natsu dan Gray. Tapi Ran lebih kaget karena dia melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya yaitu Shinichi. Ran pun akhirnya senang karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak ketemu, Shinichi pun kaget karena bertemu Ran. Bagaimana bisa Ran datang kesini dan cara dia menjelaskan semuanya?. Ran pun menjelaskan situasinya, dan Shinichi pun menjawab bahwa Conan akan baik-baik saja, Ran bertanya bagaimana bisa kau tahu Conan tidak apa-apa?, Shinichi pun menjawab, dengan Insting Detectiveku aku bisa merasakan Conan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

-To Be Continued

Selesai juga chapter 2

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Shinichi dan Ran, bagaimana Caranya mereka berdua balik kedunia mereka, simak chapter selanjutnya, oh ya makasih untuk Edogawa Luggy dan Anisa Khoirunnisa dengan Reviewnya, yang lain juga review yah...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yo Minna! Lama tak jumpa sorry ya, kelamaan hiatusnya

Keasyikan download anime sih jadi lupa pada kalian semua :P

Oke, nikmati Fic Cross saya

**Disclaimer : **

-Detective Conan : Aoyama Gosho

-Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

- This Fic : My Self

**Genre :**

-Fantasy

-Friendship

**Warning : **fic ini jadul, simpel, typo, mungkin juga Abal, disini juga ada monster dari anime Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ran P.O.V

Aku yang berharap apa yang dikatakan Shinichi benar, karena bagaimanapun juga aku sangat khawatir, sesaat kemudian Shinichi meminta agar kami bisa kembali dari dunia ini, sesaat aku berpikir, jika Shinichi masih belum tahu cara kembali, bagaimana dia tahu kalau Conan baik-baik saja dengan arti sudah balik kembali ke sana, aku jadi bingung tapi bagaimana lagi, aku pun marah dan memaksa Shinichi untuk memberitahu semua yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana nasib Conan, Shinichi yang bingung pun mengarang bahwa Conan di culik oleh sekolompok orang jahat.

Normal P.O.V

"Tidak mungkin, kau bilang dia baik-baik saja", teriak Ran.

Yah bagaimana lagi, aku gak ingin kamu cemas, alasan Shinichi

kaget, sedih, khawatir,gelisah dicampur jadi Satu di dalam otak dan hati Ran

oleh karena itu Ran pun mengajak Shinichi untuk menolong Conan yang terjebak masalah yang dikarang Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi berpesan bahwa mereka harus meminta bantuan orang dari luar sana dengan maksud di dalam hatinya jika kita kembali maka tubuhku mungkin kembali jadi kecil dan tinggal menjawab bahwa aku diselamatkan seseorang dan kak Shinichi sudah pergi karena ada kasus, dan berjalan sukses deh, anggota Guild Fairy Tail yang sudah membetulkan Guildnya dengan cepat pun akhirnya berdiskusi untuk mengembalikan mereka semua, tiba-tiba Levy mengajukan bahwa mereka harus menemukan Stardust stone ,Neos Stone dan Black Magic Stone) yang hanya bisa ditemukan di lembah gunung tempat dark guild Duel monster berada , dan mendapatkan Teleportation Cocoon machine dari dark Guild Jack The Ripper yang terkenal kejam dengan pembunuhan mutilasi di situ lah tempat insinyur jahat yang ingin menculik Shinichi tinggal.

Tempat yang akan di tuju oleh group inti yaitu Natsu dan Happy, Gray, Erza Lucy, Wendy dan Charla serta Gajeel dan Phanterliliy adalah lembah gunung tempat guild Duel Monster, dan anggota lainnya yaitu : 3 saudara Strauss, Laxus dan Raijinshuu serta Shinichi dan Ran ke tempat Guild Jack The Ripper

Sampai disana banyak sekali monster yang menyeramkan tapi itu sangat mudah ditaklukan oleh Natsu dan Gray, tiba-tiba datang monster debris dragon, Bolt Hedgehog, Stardust Xiaolong, dan Sonic Chick, susah untuk melawan mereka, saat melawan sonic chick dia tidak terkalahkan bahkan dengan jurus tinggi, Bolt Hedgehog pun dikalahkan tapi dia hidup lagi karena adanya debris dragon, terpaksa mereka pun melakukan sihir pergabungan unison Raid, tapi disaat bersamaan monster itu melakukan Synchronisasi dan datanglah Stardust Dragon, dan Stardust Xiaolong pun kembali muncul, tiba-tiba ada sihir jebakan , Call of Haunted dan memanggil monster Sonic Chick, juga datang junk Synchron, mereka melakukan Synchronisasi dan memanggil Junk Warrior, Tim Fairy Tail pun merasa kelelahan karena saat melakukan serangan Stardust Dragon menghilang dan serangan mereka lenyap, tapi Stardust Dragon balik lagi, saat itu juga Natsu yang merasa sangat semangat akan melawan naga pun melawannya dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri seorang penyihir Dragon Slayer juga di bantu Gajeel dan Wendy yang berusaha membantu Natsu melawan Stardust Dragon, Strateginya sama saat melawan Droma Anim cuman serangan terakhir Natsu bukan _Karyuu no kenkaku_ tapi jurus teknik dragon slayer dengan Dragon Force saat melawan Zero, _metsu ryu ougi shiranui gata guren houou ken_, dan dengan begitu Stardust Dragon pun kalah, disaat itu juga Erza menggunakan sihinya kansou dan mengganti armornya menjadi Amadura Fairy, dan menyerang Junk Warrior dan junk warrior pun kalah, muncullah Stardust Stone. Mereka pun kecapekaan dan istirahat sebentar, di tempat lain, anggota lainnya kewalahan melawan dark guild Jack The Ripper, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus medapatkan alat-alat untuk mengembalikan Shinichi dan Ran Ketempat semula, Ran membantu melawan dengan Karate, karena semua anggota Guild jack the Ripper adalah penyihir dengan menggunakan mantra, maka sangat gampang untuk dihajar Ran (kelemahan penyihir adalah badannya : lihat di film Fairy Tail episode 3 saat melawan _Banisshu Burazāzu/ _Vanish Brothers) anggotanya pun pada kalah kecuali masternya sang pembunuh Jack, Jack sebenarnya bukan penyihir tapi kemampuan membunuhnya jauh dari perkiraan, meanwhile, disaat istirahat monster yang bernama Elemental Hero Neos datang dengan pasukan Neos Spacian, Neos mengaktifkan sihir Neo space dimana tempat dia menjadi kuat dan contact Fusion dengan Neo Spacian Flare Scarab dan Neo Spacian Ground Mole menjadi Elemental Hero Magma Neos, kekuatannya sangat luar biasa dan setiap penyihir yang ada di sana membuat tenaga dia meningkat pesat saat Natsu di serang dengan Super Heat Meteor, Natsu menghisap apinya dan menyerang balik, disaat itu juga Elemental Hero Magma Neos pun melakukan skill contact out dan kembali menjadi Neos, Flare Scarab, dan Ground Mole, disaat itu juga datang Elemental Hero lainnya sperti Elemental Hero Featherman,Burstlady,bubleman dan clayman serta melakukan Fusion, menjadi Elemental Hero Elixir, pertarungan sengit di hadapi dan Elemental Hero Elixir pun memakai jurus Fusionist Magistery dan membuat para anggota fairy tergeletak tak sadar hanya Lucy yang masih bertahan, Dia pun memanggil Leo untuk menyerang Elemental Hero Elixir, tetapi Elemental Hero Elixir melakukan Fusion cancel dan kembali menjadi Elemental Hero biasa dan melakukan Fusion paling tinggi yaitu miracle Fusion, dan Menjadi Elemental Hero God Neos, dan mengeluarkan jurus Legendary Strike, Loke menyerang dengan Regulus Impact, tentu saja perbandingan Kekuatannya terlalu besar karena melawan God Neos, Lucy Pun memanggil 9 sisa celestial Spirit dan ikut membantu Lucy, ada yang dengan senang hati karena Body Sexy nya Lucy (taurus), ada yang sambil kecewa karena kencannya di ganggu tapi karena ada pacarnya ikut bertarung pun jadi semangat (Aquarius dan Scorpio), ada juga karena untuk menolong pacarnya walaupun sambil malu-malu (Aries), dan emosi lainnya, mereka ber 10 pun dengan skill unison Raid melawan God Neos dan akhirnya menang. Selesai bertarung Lucy Pingsan karena memakai semua sihirnya, di saat anggota lainnya sadar. Elemental Hero Neos pun hancur dan meninggalkan Neos stone.

Bersambung...!

Selesai juga chapter 3

yang tersisa tinggal black magic stone, kalo anda penggemar kartu Yu-Gi-Oh! Pasti tahu monster terakhir yang harus dikalahkan, monster ini adalah kartu Ace nya Yugi Black magician, bagaimana perlawanan Shinichi dan Ran VS Jack The Ripper, saksikan chapter selanjutnya, tolong di Review juga yah


End file.
